Diagnosed With A Disease
by welovehsm
Summary: When Nessa is Diagnosed with a disease, more and more people get the same disease. BETTER THEN IT SOUND I PROMISE I AM JUST REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES. R&R! full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Author- Welovehsm

Title- Diagnosed With A Disease

Summary- Vanessa is diagnosed with a disease from a bad fruit from Australia, witch gets other people the same thing. While Vanessa and her Mom's relationship aren't going that well. Will she survive? Will the gang find the cause of the disease? Will Nessa and her mom be able to work things out or will more damage happen to Vanessa!

It was just your typical average day, movie rehearsal, shopping, eating. In Nessa's living room she is eating a fruit called Appall De Taka ( I made up from a show I was watching ). IT was from Australia, and the seeds weren't ripe yet like apple's and pears.

The next day Nessa woke up with a horrible stomachache and her mom came in after calling her 5 times to come to breakfast. They quickly took her to the emergency room. She was in a room in less then 10 minutes with 3 doctors on the case, Dr, Darrell, Dr. Samson, and Dr. Ritchie.

"now tell us Vanessa does it hurt when we touch here" asked Dr. Darrell touching the side of her stomach. She nodded.

"what about here" he asked touching the middle part of her stomach and yet again she nodded

"here" he asked touching the upper part of her stomach. She nodded

"well we will get back to you later in the mean time why don't you just rest" he said leaving the room

"here darling it's something for you because I don't think you ate" her mother, Katherine, told her.

"thanks" I said, ate, and fell fast asleep.

At 12 o'clock they came in with the results.

"Miss. Hudgens we will need to inform you that you have a disease in your body. It's called……….

TO BE CONTINUE

Well yes I know it's short but that's because I don't know how many people are reading so please REVIEW. That's my only way of knowing. Well thank you and good night/morning/ evening. Thank you for reading and I need IDEAS desperately and will update SHORTLY!


	2. The disease and what it causes

RECAP

"thanks" I said, ate, and fell fast asleep.

At 12 o'clock they came in with the results.

"Miss. Hudgens we will need to inform you that you have a disease in your body. It's called anti-monia (made up).

RECAP OVER

(nessa's pov.)

"I have what" I asked scared

"anti-monia, it's a really strong bug that you can get" Dr. Darrell told me.

"what kind of bug" I asked

"have you been to any country or ate anything from another country" he asked while Ashley and Monique walked through the door.

"not that I remember" I answered and looked

"what about that fruit that you ate from Australia" Ashley questioned

"oh you mean the Appall De Taka fruit" I asked

"yes um., those seeds aren't ripe yet, so you might have a virus in you" he explained

"what does it cause" I asked dreadfully

"it causes diarrhea, vomiting, stomach aches, all that kind of stuff" he explained

"ewwwwww" Monique and Ashley said, and Nessa gave them a death glare

"sorry" they said, then I asked, "so how does it go away"

"well you need to get plenty of wrest, fluids, and dry drinking something like diet pepsi to make you go to bathroom a lot to clean the virus out of you" he told

"ok" I said

"here are some pills they make you go to the bathroom a lot, and here is your medicine, it controls the vomiting and you might want advil or motrin to stop the pain" he said

"ok" I said

I picked up everything and walked out of the hospital.

SORRY it's so short but I had to go to a party. REVIEW!


	3. Falling Asleep in His Arms

I went to the pharmacy to get the prescription and the advil and Motrin with Ashley. Then all of a sudden I started to feel sick, like I was gonna faint. My face was pale, and my eyes were watery and red. Ashley saw this and quickly finished putting the bags in the trunk and took her home.

By the time we got home I already fainted. My mom and dad took me to my room, and Ashley called ZAc. HE was over in a heart beat and rushed to me. I was up 5 minutes after and the first thing that happened was a kiss from Zac and a yell from Ashley tell my parents I was up. They rushed into the room and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

Zac and Ash took me for a walk to get some fresh air.

"What happened to you" Ashley asked

"What do you mean" I asked puzzled

"The Fainting thing" she responded

"I don't know" I answered

"what now" she said

"bathroom" I said and ran to the bathroom with Ashley running after me. I puked and then did my business (diarrhea). When I came out Zac picked me up and brought me home. I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up in the morning I saw Zac staring at me.

"what are you staring at" I asked

"nothing your hair in the morning" he said making me giggle

"want breakfast, there's a good restaurant down the street" I told him

"let's go" he said. We ordered pancakes and hot tea. Then we went back to the park and talked for a little bit then we walked around a little bit. We walked to his house and we had a pillow fight then he started tickeling me. I fell asleep in his bed and in his arms again, except this time my face was buried in his chest. N

**Just wanted to update it, yes I know short, but it was the only thing I could think of. It will also really help me if you guys can read any of my other stories. Just go on my account. If I have at least 3 people do that I will update the next day. It doesn't bother me, I don't have to update. REVIEW!**


End file.
